


not a golden sound/听见你的声音

by Yueluo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Horror, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, mute!bucky
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:38:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yueluo/pseuds/Yueluo
Summary: 史蒂夫知道巴基从逻辑上讲仍然能发出声音，甚至可以经过深度治疗后流利地与人沟通。毕竟他们拿走的是他的舌头，而不是他的声带。





	not a golden sound/听见你的声音

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [not a golden sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8792353) by [macabre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabre/pseuds/macabre). 



史蒂夫知道巴基从逻辑上讲仍然能发出声音，甚至可以经过深度治疗后流利地与人沟通。毕竟他们拿走的是他的舌头，而不是他的声带。

巴基了解这些，史蒂夫对此也心知肚明。但是他是否习惯不发出半点声音（他非常怀疑），是否他仍保留有对声音的一定自我认知，史蒂夫没有办法做出准确的判断。他甚至不确定它是什么时候被夺去的——他们从未在冬日战士的相关文件中寻找到蛛丝马迹。

他脑中唯一留下的念头便是惊讶，惊讶于在街上与巴基的相遇，惊讶于巴基拿刀子和子弹对准他的事实。无论他如何恳求，他都无法让巴基停下进攻的动作。在他回头推开娜塔莎的时候，巴基消失了。

“那是他，传说中的冬日战士。”  
“但是我认识他。”史蒂夫试图使她相信他的说辞。等到下次他足够靠近冬兵的时候，他会说服那个人。萨姆忧心忡忡地看着这个突变，娜塔莎则毫不客气地大笑出声，突兀的笑声在她被子弹射穿的肩膀旁回荡。

“冬日战士从不讲话。”  
他那时不知道她说的都是事实。

他在坠落之前卑微而迫切地恳求，为挽回而竭尽所有，但巴基只是呆滞地看着他，眼睛慢慢睁大，深蓝的色彩从瞳仁中升起。他停了下来，高高举起那条攥紧成拳的金属手臂。摇摇欲坠的玻璃在此刻砸落，他的任务摔了下去。

在史蒂夫醒来的时候，他枕在什么上面，可能是某个人的身体上。那人穿着的战斗服肯定湿透了，阵阵寒气注入他的全身，贴在他胸口上的史蒂夫听到他的不断战栗，这使他产生了一种转过头的欲望，想要真真切切地看清此刻在河岸旁给他一个拥抱的温暖的人。但这无法做到，他脑内的意愿无法顺着神经传达到他僵硬的肢体上，渐渐失焦的视野边缘将他仅有的神识吞噬殆尽。

发生过的一切中最让他震惊的，当然是它，那道残缺破碎的伤口。他丝毫无法在第一次看到它时掩饰自己的惊讶。巴基不会顺从地接受神盾局要求的身体和精神评估，他们靠着纯粹的好运侥幸逃过一劫。史蒂夫在能够下地行走后的第一件事便是立刻拉着萨姆设法将巴基从政府控制的医院中转移。后者已经攻击了不下一个医护人员，与冬日战士臭名昭著的传说不同的是，他没有杀死任何人。史蒂夫打消了盘桓心上的多日疑虑：至少在某种程度上巴基能够控制自己的行为。

很明显冬兵仍在影响着萨姆，他被那个杀手搅得心烦意乱。史蒂夫却选择和那人待在一起。他很容易便能识出巴基控制自己的方式，甚至能读懂他对每个人的无声警告，史蒂夫自己也是警告之一。猛烈进攻中的巴基会身体不自觉地蜷缩。这是一个充满戒备的姿势，有时看上去就像是在保护他仅存的右臂。透过他面庞垂下的发丝，史蒂夫敏感地捕捉到他观察房内所有人时的细小动作，它的背后通常意味着遭受的长期折磨。

后来他们还是带着巴基去了萨姆家，至少现在暂时这样安顿。史蒂夫仍然需要治疗，所以另一个监护人的重担便在萨姆的一再坚持下落到了他的肩膀上。他们对未来巴基会在这间房子里做的事一无所知。但实际上他做得很少，只是面朝着厨房后的那扇推门，蹲在客厅的角落，然后无尽地观察和等待。

在史蒂夫躺在沙发上进入梦乡的时候，或是在萨姆踮起脚尖在房间里四处穿梭的时候，他一直静静地待在那儿，整整一个晚上都不移动分毫，沉默地照看着那个选择和杀手睡在同一房间的男人。

“你打算和我谈谈吗，巴克？”史蒂夫问道。他刚讲完了一个故事，希望能慢慢唤回巴基的回忆。先前娜塔莎说的巴基不记得他的话，史蒂夫一个字都不相信。尽管他向来吝啬于发出丁点声音，也从没有直视过史蒂夫的双眼。他望向史蒂夫的目光永远都在他的肩膀处停滞不前。

住进一周后发生了一件事，但直到事情过后，他们也没有弄懂究竟哪里出了差错。萨姆那时正在厨房里做午饭，煮沸的水安放在炉灶上。史蒂夫在这一刻迈进了门槛，还没有来得及做什么，巴基便迅速冲进房间，猛地把沸腾的水从炉子扫到地板上。当时他的脚就在旁边，滚烫的热水有大半都浇在鞋面上。一声可怕的低吼从这个沉默的可怜人嘴中冒出，短促而低沉，在他以惊人的速度一瘸一拐地走出厨房之前便戛然而止。

“巴基，我能不呢——”史蒂夫轻轻地碰了下他的右臂，“我们能不能把你的鞋子脱下一会儿？就只是看看它的情况？”

他越来越习惯让史蒂夫接近他。如果萨姆的推测正确，那么他想做的仅仅是保护快要走进厨房的史蒂夫。

“通过水？”

“是的，朋友。”萨姆摇了摇头，好像他不相信他得去解释这个似的。史蒂夫对自己和萨姆都很生气，事情的原因尚不得而知，但是他知道，为了巴基，他得需要做得更好。“当你走进的时候，水已经沸腾了。是我煮的它们。他不相信我，你是他唯一相信的人。”

一张照片慢慢浮现在眼前——画面中，被压在地面上的的巴基正在被人折磨，滚烫的热水泼在他的身上。那群人也许只想借此逐次观察沸水与他的手臂产生的反映。

“我只想感谢他没有把热水扔给我，他原本可以这么干的。”

不是这样的。正相反，他只是扔掉了它，甚至不在意把它扔在自己的脚上，仿佛他不知道该怎么办，仿佛他不确定是否真的要帮助史蒂夫。

现在，史蒂夫把巴基带进了他们的房间。在第一晚的相安无恙之后，这个睡眠安排被宣告继续，只要没有出现什么新的变化，对他们而言这便是最好的选择。当史蒂夫在床上睡着的时候，萨姆也在尝试入眠，同时多分给隔壁房间的超级士兵些信任。唯一不变的是前杀手，每晚的他都沉默地坐在角落，似乎永远没有终止的那一天。

他们现在都坐在床上，看上去像是已做了让步。史蒂夫可以像这样简单地碰触巴基，而不用尝试任何的暴力手段，这很好，但倘若没有得到巴基的允许，他也不会强行脱去他的鞋子。哪怕这可能会使巴基的脚上充斥着烧焦的皮肉和橡胶的混合气味。

他们脱掉了鞋子。这花了一点时间，巴基凭一人之力便完成了这项艰难任务——他飞速地扯下了鞋子，史蒂夫则在旁边焦虑地转来转去，在必要时小心查看着他的伤口：那双脚肯定已经红肿，但它们看上去没有他担忧得那么糟糕。

后来，史蒂夫和萨姆都承认这个夜晚对他们而言是一个重大突破。巴基让史蒂夫把芦荟和润肤乳涂到脚面，由着史蒂夫把他塞进了被子里。这也许是因为他的脚比他表现出的更疼痛，但史蒂夫仍因两人久至的亲密潸然泪下。萨姆在巴基睡熟的时候把史蒂夫暂时拉出了房间。

“史蒂夫，他不能说话。”  
“他会的——在他愿意的时候。他只是需要时间。”  
“不，史蒂夫，他不能。他真的不能。”  
事后他才理解萨姆的言外之意。他们花了令人尴尬的漫长时间才彻底明白这一点。  
“你认为——”史蒂夫无力说完。  
但这对萨姆没什么好处，过了一会他又猜测道，“如果是心理作用？”

他们俩都没再说什么，史蒂夫在床侧的地板上睡了一晚，巴基滚到了另一侧，但至少他留在了床上。早晨醒来，萨姆对巴基做了几个手势，不是暗号，史蒂夫后知后觉地意识到那是几个手语。他猜测萨姆是否早已学会了手语，亦或这是连夜自手机上习得的成果。

巴基没有反应。

“没有任何效果。如果他看得懂我在说什么的话，那就是他还不够相信我。”为了能更好地询问巴基。萨姆教给史蒂夫几个简单的手语。史蒂夫打着手势向巴基问道：你好吗？你需要什么？

巴基仍然没有反应。

“我觉得他根本看不懂手语，”史蒂夫说。他并不相信九头蛇会在拿走一个人重要交流工具之后，会教会他如何与别人交流。

一周之后，史蒂夫把他们不多的几件东西都塞进行李袋，拥抱着和萨姆告别。拥抱时特意避开了巴基的视线，以防他仍认为萨姆是个威胁。尽管现在看上去情况并非如此，但史蒂夫依然不愿意轻易冒险。

“你真的不必离开。”  
“我需要这样，但我要感谢你所做的一切。”

车静静地在路上行驶。巴基安静地坐在乘客座，对眼下的一切无动于衷，似乎根本不关心他们要去哪里。史蒂夫与他相反，他认为最终的安定对他们来说弥足重要，所以他为他们买了一间老房子，衣柜里塞满了柔软舒适的衣服，冰箱里呈现了巴基过去对甜食所有欲望。

这就是史蒂夫展示在巴基眼前的最终成果。曾经的巴基是个爱挑食的人，但现在他却几乎什么都吃不下。于是史蒂夫的首要任务便是把他喂胖一点。他郑重其事告诉自己：什么都有可能影响到巴基的食欲，一颗坏掉的牙齿也不例外。

但他的牙齿看上去好极了。有问题的是他嘴里那道烧焦的凸痕，史蒂夫永远无法想象张大嘴巴的巴基被那群人夺取它的场景。他甚至不能长时间地盯着它，否则眼眶中打滚的泪水就会满满地溢出，他不能让巴基看到这样的自己。

后来冰箱里的一半食物都被扔掉，几罐汤占据了原有的位置，与此同时一个功能齐全的搅拌机也悄悄出现在厨房的一角。它们的两个主人正致力于试验众多不同寻常的口味组合。这很大程度上要归功于巴基：在史蒂夫胡乱把“是拉差”辣椒酱加入他们做好的西红柿汤中的时候，他在巴基脸上看到了目前为止最接近微笑的表情。当然最后巴基并没有真的吃掉它们，但他几乎整晚都洋溢着愉悦。

有很多美好的日子。

其实史蒂夫不太自信巴基是否会像以前那样乐于接受他的触碰，但仅仅过了三个月，一起看电视的时候，巴基便似乎更喜欢枕在他的大腿上。他仍然在夜晚反复无常——有时睡在床架下，有时睡在浴缸里——也许这是因为噩梦缠身或是难以入眠。但是清晨醒来的他表现得很柔软，如果史蒂夫要喂他吃早饭，他甚至会安静地在他的手里吃东西。

在史蒂夫为巴基洗澡时，他情不自禁地吻上巴基的鼻尖，这时候他第二次听到了巴基的声音。当初他找房子的几项要求里，仅次于安全需求的便是要有一间宽阔的浴室。他在里面放置了一个足够他们二人共浴的大浴缸。

动情亲吻的代价便是让他们两人身上都沾上了巴基头发上的泡沫，乍一看似乎有些可笑，令史蒂夫有些哭笑不得，但他能做只是前倾身体继续加深这个吻。巴基发出了一声快乐的咕噜声。连他自己对此都惊奇不已，眼睛睁得大大的，脸颊慢慢地泛起红晕。

自从他从冰中醒来，这是发生在史蒂夫身上最好的事。他在接下来的几个小时内都紧紧抱着巴基，不停地亲吻着他的全身，期待能再听到这样的动听声音。可巴基却总是三心二意地试图抽离他的怀抱。最后史蒂夫只得在惯例的睡觉时间放开了他。因为这是他们所长久依赖的生活习惯。那晚的史蒂夫躺在床上，满是爱意地注视着巴基在床下欢快地跳来跳去。

“今晚一起睡好吗，巴克?”

他打着哆嗦地爬上床，被史蒂夫拉到身边躺下。史蒂夫很清楚巴基现在又想要亲密的身体接触了，特别是今晚的浴缸事件之后。可是他知道巴基不喜欢被压着的感觉，所以他像一块僵硬的木板一样平躺在床垫上，在手臂能活动的距离之内给予巴基所渴望的一切。

自那之后，史蒂夫唯一的任务便是听到巴基发出的任何细小声音。他反复实验——他认为有时这未免过于残酷。他会一边狂热地咬噬着巴基的唇舌，一边清醒地留意着任何可能遗落的小小奇迹。或者他会暂时拒绝同巴基的亲热，去观察当自己终于让步后，巴基是否会有叹气和抱怨的小小不满。

 

他开始考虑讨论巴基的治疗方法。萨姆是所有人中打电话最多的，最后他们在斯塔克的帮助下知道了医生的名字：他能利用巴基大腿上的组织造出一个假舌头。他们还没有达到这个地步，但是史蒂夫知道萨姆只是想给他们希望，只是在告诉他：如果他一再坚持的话，总会有治疗方法的。

萨姆第一次来拜访的时候，巴基不久前刚刚经历了第一场大笑。咯咯作响的诡异声音在客厅里突兀地回荡，始料不及的史蒂夫被吓了一跳。声音的发出者却在他反映过来之前便仓促地逃离了现场。史蒂夫意识到这声音听起来如此骇人，但他依然等待着在树林中漫步归来的巴基，并在见到他时照例在他的嘴唇上印下一个浓情的吻。

“我在这个世界上见过的、听过的最美好的一切都来源于你。”

巴基的脸又红透了，史蒂夫认为自己是世界上最幸运的人。

背着双肩包带着帽子的萨姆走到了前门，正好看到巴基在练习某个瑜伽姿势的场景。一旁始终无法保持身体平衡的史蒂夫先看到了他，欣喜地对他打招呼，巴基则径直向楼上冲去。

“他看起来不错，伙计。”

“他长胖了。我们还在寻找他喜欢吃的和仍需帮助去吃的食物。就像测验一样，着实花了我们不少功夫。”史蒂夫对他讲述了一些测验证明过的失败食物。因为没有舌头帮助巴基很好地移动食物，所以那时他还会发出一些闷闷的声音。。

“有次他在椅子上给自己做了套海氏急救（1）。”史蒂夫皱着眉说。

“说来不幸，他可能真有相关经验。”萨姆说道，爆发出一阵笑声。

因为萨姆的来访，他们特地点了披萨。巴基好奇地闻着他们的晚餐，温顺的眼睛茫然地注视着史蒂夫，似乎很享受史蒂夫吃披萨的样子。这使史蒂夫同时产生了狂喜与愧疚两种截然不同的情感。饭后他们两个一起坐在沙发上。坐在椅子上的萨姆特意和他们保持一定距离，他的神经一直绷得很紧。但是不久后史蒂夫便开始用手指抚摸巴基的头发，萨姆频频转头盯着墙面，最后靠在椅子上的他总算轻松了些。

他们的客人只在这里住了几晚。在他走的时候，巴基为萨姆做了自己最爱的冰沙，特意亲手把它拿给他。之前他在厨房里一边跺脚，一边忙着在冰沙里添加各种饮料，发出的巨大动静成功盖住了他们在客厅的说话声。

“你能告诉我这里面有什么吗?”可能是因为那斑驳的棕色过于可疑，萨姆他困惑地询问史蒂夫。  
“没门儿。”  
巴基朝他们笑了笑。史蒂夫甚至忍不住猜测，如果不是因为萨姆在这里的话，巴基没准会放声大笑的。

 

萨姆离开后，巴基的情况一日比一日好。一年后，其他人也陆续来拜访。但真正见到巴基的人只有娜塔莎，托尼和佩珀一眼都没有看到过他的身影。圣诞节的时候，史蒂夫带着巴基去了大峡谷，他们在那里两个冻得浑身哆嗦。但当巴基看到当地的野生动物后放下戒备、试着去靠近去触摸它们的时候，一切都是那么值得。因为巴基在微笑。

事情是如此美好，巴基总是大笑——一种史蒂夫从未听过的笑声。先前他总是习惯仰着头沉默地露出笑容，可他并不能时时刻刻都保持戒备，史蒂夫每隔一段便能轻易地捕捉他或愉悦或肯定的叹息声。

当他们又开始做爱的时候，史蒂夫无法抑制在噪音图上描摹出他每一个的音符的强烈欲望。巴基对此出奇的害羞——或者他不应该对此再如此惊讶——但是第一次他在过程中试图维持着全然的沉默，这令史蒂夫有些不快。它很难按照史蒂夫的意愿继续进行下去，巴基甚至连表情都有所保留。

然后他在某个时刻进入了他的身体，巴基立时发出声声美妙的呻吟，每一声都令他视若珍宝。尽管他一直以来都无法理解为何人们会制作性爱录像，但在那一刻，他希望他能立刻记录下巴基的每分每秒。

他们配合得很默契，史蒂夫能够在模糊的音节中辨认出他的名字。响亮的声音从巴基嘴中源源不断地溢出，惊人而混乱，如同世上无人可辨的怪异音符，但史蒂夫却在巴基嘟哝着脱口而出的瞬间便明了它的真正含义。

所以之后史蒂夫又稍微推进了下话题，“那些医生非常出色，巴克。他们能够为你制造出一条全新的舌头，就像真的组织一样，会比你的手臂做得更出色。然后他们就能教你重新说话了。”

巴基却粗鲁地摇头，他用力甩开史蒂夫握紧的手臂。史蒂夫已经有一段时间忘记了冬日战士的存在。巴基离开后，他把这件事告诉了萨姆。

“我不认为你该为他能够和你我一样发声而如此困惑。”萨姆在深夜的电话中开口。当巴基再次出门在林中散步的时候，史蒂夫拨下了他的号码。

“他只是——我不知道——我现在好像已经能够听到他在说话了。”

“没错。当他能够和你交流的时候，他便没有再去学说话的必要。他从来都不需要发声——你总是能从他的手势和面部表情上看出他的需要。”

史蒂夫咬住了下颔，电话的另一边的声音停了下来。这是种史蒂夫擅长的沉默，“什么？”

“我不知道怎么去更好的表述，我不认为巴基想和除你之外的人沟通。所以还是算了吧。他不需要任何超过本人需求的康复和治疗。”

史蒂夫能够从萨姆的语调中听出他的焦虑，巴基是否有能力自我拯救，是否能再度与旁人交流的未知疑问令他们陷入了深重的忧虑中。按照常理来说，史蒂夫可能会遭遇许多事，但是他知道他最不希望的便是令巴基再次陷入孤独。

史蒂夫再也没有提起过这件事。他们又回到日常生活中，一天早晨当巴基从赤着脚从铺着地毯的楼梯上走下，踩上冰凉的硬木地板的时候，他发出一连串牢骚声。坐在沙发上的史蒂夫把昨晚他留在沙发上的一双袜子向他扔去。

史蒂夫从外面走进来的时候，听到了巴基长长的吸气声。巴基的眼睛避开了他被汗水浸湿的胸膛，不自在地向下瞥去。他也能在巴基被他压在床上的时候，听到他断断续续的呻吟。他在许多许多天里都能听到了他的名字。

他们是两个老人，他这么告诉巴基，所以他给他们两个买了一把摇椅。同常规的方式相比，他们更喜欢一起坐在那把椅子上。巴基坐在史蒂夫的前面，史蒂夫的手指温柔地抚过垂在两颊的发丝，这时巴基就会向后转过头，深深地凝视着他，一些美妙的呢喃在空气中飘散。

但是史蒂夫很清楚他在说些什么，所以他回答道，“我也爱你。”

 

（1）海氏急救，又名海姆立克急救法，是美国医师亨利·海姆立克1974年发明的一套利用肺部残留气体，形成气流冲出异物的急救方法，是全世界抢救气管异物患者的标准方法。基本原理为利用冲击腹部——膈肌下软组织，被突然的冲击，产生向上的压力，压迫两肺下部，从而驱使肺部残留空气形成一股气流。这股带有冲击性、方向性的长驱直入于气管的气流，就能将堵住气管、喉部的食物硬块等异物驱除，使人获救。

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for author's permission.It's really a sad story,but it warmed my heart in a way.


End file.
